Escape
by washington
Summary: Dramione.Hermione looks for Draco, and she gets into trouble. He saves her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I wish I do.

Author's note:It's my first fic.don't like it, then don't read it.I need criticisms,don't care if it's nice or not.

the italics are all thoughts.

ESCAPE

By Washington

_During the war, around the time of my 6__th__ year in Hogwarts, our wands were confiscated by the ministry. We were helpless, so there was an inevitable need for hiding. Some 6__th__ years sought refuge in Blackwood forest . I, Hermione Granger was among them._

--

_Sitting by the fire, watching the woods sizzle into nothingness, my thoughts drift away._

_I have to find him. Draco. He has run away._

_Counting every beat of the heart , I am worried sick for what might have happened to him._

_Stop._

_This is it .I came to a halt .Have to protect him , have to make sure he's safe .Have to. Have to._

_So I walk with uncertainty towards the deep darkness, lit by the pale glow of the moon. How unusual. A girl like me mustering up every little courage she has to find-_

_Her enemy._

Worried as she might, Draco still ranks 1st in her 'People I'd strangle to death if it's the last thing I'll ever do' list.

_Just the thought of him makes me curse .He can belittle and humiliate any man on earth in the most inhumane manner. He always does-to me.huh!_

_And I am out squandering around in this deadly darkness just to find him. Crazy ,little heroic act .But still…….I can't help worrying-I mean(uh !stupid ! I'll never worry for him) I can't stand not finding him for I don't know why._

_That kind of sounded like the same thing._

_No it doesn't! Just shun that idea. It makes me feel stupid._

_--_

_Now I'm lost. great. Thanks Draco. Now we two are LOST._

--Intense, Impossible-to-see darkness. The clouds covered the moon--

_Nooooooooo!Something's near me.I can feel it more and more, and there's no other reason for this being,whatever the hell monster it might be,than to get nearer._

"Don't eat me!Don't eat me!God,save my soul.Give me a painless death."

Suddenly-

_A soft warm hand on my shoulder._

"Thank you Lord!"."God,I never knew heaven was dark"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"came a voice which unmistakably wasn't God's."

"Draco!Goodness,you're safe.Why did you leave?Oh my,are you alright?Have you been scratched?Let's head back to the tents.You must be hungry.You should-"

A voice( which certainly was Draco's) from out of the utter darkness interrupted.

"Wait.I asked you what you were doing here man.Who knows?You could have been bitten by a snake.You could have lost a leg or possibly,a head."

"Which is why I looked for you!"Hermione blurted angrily.

"You have no business whatsoever with me.Now,LEAVE."

--

Eyes.eyes.a pair of eyes.and another.making a set.

"No.Blackwood's foxes."

"I'd say we run."Draco whispered.

"I don't think that's a good idea.If they catch us,they'll tear out our flesh.Once we bleed,they'll be able to sense us better,because they have a keen smell for blood." Hermione spoke fast.

"On three"

"Don't you dare try anything stupid!"

But before Hemione could fully object,Draco opened the bandage on his left arm to reveal a fresh wound .

"Save yourself while I save mine,RUN!"Draco gasped.

Hermione ran as fast as she could.She was scared of staying with the beasts.She dreaded leaving Draco.

Until……..

She could no longer go on.She battled every force of fear, defied every reason of logic telling her to run and save herself. She rushed back to Draco,determined to face any kind of monster who dare fucks with him.Only she was allowed to beat him up,she thought.

By the time Hermione reached Draco's side ,he was struggling to fend off the wolves feasting on him. Mysteriously,those beasts ran away as if scared to death by her presence.

Wandless magic.

Hermione struggled to support Malfoy up,but he was trembling. They both stumbled to the ground. Hermione's top is soaked with his blood.

Her hair stood on end. The arm that saved her from a deatheater's deadly curse before they escaped from Hogwarts, is the same arm that saved her tonight.The wound would never heal. She just impaired him for life.

She covered it with the remaining clean part of her cloak and held Draco as close to her as possible.She'd do anything to give him a little bit of comfort. He saved him. Twice.

How could he?

--

The moon is now shining so brightly, as the clouds were swept away by the wind. They were lost in the woods, blanketed by the darkness which was lamped by the moon.

Draco slowly blinked his eyelid, and did it again until he was fully awake.

"Why did you go after me?" he whispered.

"Because you're just as troubled as I am, and I wonder what must have bothered you"

"People get trapped in the war, Hermione, and they just get so screwed up."

"You know, when nothing in this world seems to go right for me, it's either I make someone miserable, like humiliating him in class or I…."

"-lock yourself in the library, read about transfiguration and still humiliate the same person by beating him in Prof.Mcgonagall's class the next day."Draco continued Hermione's statement.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm not as bad as you think ,Hermione"

"Saving me twice proves it.Maybe I realized it too late."

"You were the one who saved me"

Draco's words drifted with the cold breeze that passed by, because Hermione knew deep inside, who the real hero is, who HER real hero is.


End file.
